Flower crowns
by ThaKiwi
Summary: Naruto made Sasuke a flower crown but realised just a little too late that he maybe shoud've asked if he was in a good mood before putting the cute thing on the ravens head..


Yoooo:D I made flower crowns last night, and decided i needed sasuke and naruto to be idiots about something as cute as flower crowns, SO here i am.

please review if you'd like and i'm sorry if my english sucks lol

[DISCLAMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. ]

* * *

''What are you doing.''

''Sakura thought me how to make a flower crown so I made one for you! Now stay still please.''

''Naruto. ''

Naruto took a step back to look at the scene he had made and gasped. ' _'OH MY GOD_ I did _not_ expect you to look this adorable I need to take a picture oh my _god_ hold on HOLD ON,'' He squeeked.

''I'm literally going to choke you to death with a flower if you don't get this off my head in three seconds, Uzumaki,'' Sasuke demanded without looking up.

-CLICK-

''wha- '' Sasuke looked at Naruto now, his face falling when he noticed the camera and a wide smirk on the blonds face.

''YES, NICE. THIS IS _SO_ GOING ON TUMBLR AND IM CALLING SAKURA,'' Naruto screamed happily.

''No you listen to me dobe you're going to delete that _right_ now or I-'' Sasuke sputtered.

''Sas you look so amazing right now I'm not even kidding I'm going to drool ahhhhHH,'' Naruto muttered on while busily clicking things and typing on his phone. ''OH MY, KAKASHI NEEDS THIS TOO!''

Sasuke's lips formed a thin line as one of his delicate eyebrows twitched. ''I swear to god I—and stop screaming holy _shit_! But let me get this straight. You made some stupid fucking flower bracelet for my head which not only messed my hair up but also made it smell like _leaves_ , took a _picture_ of me studying with it on and rocking a concentrated-as-hell face, posted it on _tumblr_ and messaged it to friends also known as every person in Konoha, and you don't expect _anything_ in return? ''

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and took a step back at that furious expression directed at him. ''n-ne Sasuke, we can talk about this alright! I ehh..'' He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepily. ''I'll make you some ramen?''

''…''

''r-right you hate ramen.. I'll make you tomato? Soup? Tomato soup? I'll buy you more shuriken? S-Sasuke why are you so silent?''

Sasuke had his head hanging down as he very slowly turned his desk chair and stood up, letting the flower crown slide off his now messy hair and letting it drop dead on the floor. He lifted his head and looked at Naruto in a way that would've made any normally functioning person shit his pants.

Naruto just now realised his raven was in one of his I-tolerate-nothing-and-if-you-dare-even-speak-to-me-you- _will_ -die moods, and the impact of what he had done dawned to him. He started slowly backing off towards the door as Sasuke stood there, staring him into a pile of hopeless limbs with his burning red eyes.

''3..''

"S-sasuke hold up now I won't ever do anyth-''

''2…''

''I-I- This isn't going to end well is it? I think I might just go ahead and..'' He stammered as he scrambled towards the door much like a newly born giraffe baby, and looked back to see Sasuke with a grin on his face that sent shivers down his spine.

''1.'' Before he could blink, Sasuke was in front of him in the open doorway. He snapped his head towards him and yelped. ''WAH! OKAY I THINK I'LL JUST GO F-FOR A WALK NO-'' He was cut off while frantically sprinted towards the window by a mad looking Sasuke swiping his feet from beneath his body and hit the ground with full force. He groaned in pain but realised that in this mood, Sasuke was _not_ going to go easy on him, so he struggled with all his willpower to get out of the grip Sasuke had on him and literally flew out the window like a baby bird trying to fly for the first time.

Sasuke proceeded to calmly close the window as if nothing ever happened, his stoic face already back in place. He felt a little better after making the Dobe so scared and got back to his studies with less stress than before, of course rocking the beautiful flower crown Naruto had made him.

''Hn. Thanks, dobe.''


End file.
